Tidus Stories
by Cherry82
Summary: *Updated Title* Tidus and his many mischievous mishaps.  Was only supposed to be one chapter, and then I wrote another one.      Warning contains spanking and some verbal abuse. If you do not find this fair, then please to not read.
1. Off Limits

Off Limits:

Five year old Tidus was running throughout the house. His mother was in the kitchen preparing some lunch. Jecht, his father was at a Blitzball game, and would not be back for a couple of hours. This was how it was most days. The little boy strived for his attention, but most days when he was home, he would sit and get drunk in his chair while reading the sports page in the newspaper, or going off with his team buddies. Jecht would feel slightly bad late in the night, and usually visit the boy when he was fast asleep. A strict man, Jecht did not mess around with discipline. In his eyes, a well maintained child was just what he wanted…and all he got usually was a cry baby.

"Tidus…lunch will be ready in a minute…go get washed up please." Yelled his mother while she was getting a plate down from the cupboard. She was humming to herself. When she did not hear him, she called again. "Tidus…, do you hear me?" The boy was not in the same part of the house.

Tidus was far from where his mother called him. He knew very well he was not allowed to be in his father's study, which was more a trophy room, and he haphazardly walked in. Inside the semi tidy room was a large sofa that had seen better days, a book shelf full of Blitz Ball magazines, and other literature, and then over in the corner, stood several upon several gold awards. Some were larger than others, but what they all had that was similar was Jecht's name strewn across them. Tidus beamed. He was very proud of the man.

He tip toed over to one that caught his eye. It was the winning trophy against the Ronso Fangs. Jecht was always commenting on how those filthy beasts were cheaters, until the day they won victorious in a 26-8 game. The trophy was one of the larger ones in the room. Jecht was very gratified. Tidus remembers one day after he had won, they were in the study looking at it.

"_You see this my boy? This is proudest moment in my life…well except for when you were born, you pain in my ass." He chuckled as he held Tidus on his lap while they sat on the couch. "I am only going to say this to you once little man…you stay out of my study when I am not home, I can't bear to have anything happen to this trophy." He let the boy down, and gave him a stern stare. "You hear me Tidus? Anything happens to any of these, and I'll make sure you don't sit down for a week!"_

Tidus shook off the memory and scoffed. He was nothing but careful, and didn't want to anger his father, but something about being slightly naughty made him smile. It was in his nature, and as a five year old boy, why not? Creeping closer to the awarded shiny accolade, he went to grab it when suddenly he heard his mother behind him.

"Tidus!" She hurried over to him and firmly smacked him on the backside. She then grabbed his arm and led him out of the room, and closed the door. Turning back to him, and bending down on one knee, she gave him an infuriated glare. "Your father told you to stay out of his room! Now I want you to go and play somewhere else, and stay away! Your lunch is almost ready, go wash up, and I expect you in five minutes!" She stood up, and shaking her head mumbled something and walked back into the kitchen.

Tidus stood slightly peeved, and rubbed his bottom. She had not hit him hard, but it was definitely something that left a reminder of what he was not allowed to do. He walked to the bathroom, and washed up in the basin. A little boy of five knew that just running hands under water was enough. He turned off the faucet and shook the excess water from his hands. Leaving the room he walked to where the table that held his lunch was and sat down. His mother walked over and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Did you wash your hands like I asked?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Tidus looked up while he picked up his bread and gave her a nod. Seeing this, she then walked to the sink and started washing some plates. The boy ate in a hurried manner. While his mother was occupied, he thought he would take a stab at checking out the prized trophy again.

"Momma…I am done, can I go play?" He said with a full mouth. Laurina half smiled and let him leave the table. Tidus jumped down from his seat and ran out of the room. Laurina turned her back to him and continued to wash. Tidus ran to his father's study, and this time, he would be free for a little while longer.

Walking towards the prized possession, he grinned and reached out for it. Being slightly more heavy that he had thought, when he grabbed it, he lost the grip and it slammed to the ground. The top portion on the statue broke off. It lay on the floor, and Tidus's eyes became wide with horrific worry.

"Oh no…Daddy's golden statue!" He knew he would be spanked, and well spanked too. He ran over to the ruined mass, and got down on his knees. The small piece was picked up, and he took the larger portion and put it exactly where it was before. Panicking, he knew of some adhesive his mother would use to fix little things around the house. He smiled, and ran towards the kitchen, but then stopped short…what would he tell his mother? He took a short cut to his bedroom, and grabbed a random toy. He slammed it to the ground, and a small piece broke off.

Running into the kitchen, his mother was nowhere to be found. She was most likely in the garden. Walking out the door, into the yard, he found her. She had her hands in the dirt and was pruning some weeds.

"Mommy? Mommy…where is that stuff you used to fix my Chocobo toy?" He stood by the doorway. Laurina turned around and faced the small boy.

"What happened baby?" She gave him a somewhat look of hesitation.

"A piece broke off again…and I need to fix it." He kicked a shoe in the dirt and looked down. He did not want to seem nervous at all, that always gave him away. Breathing in hard, he waited for an answer.

"Well…I think its all gone sweetheart. Remember? The tube was practically empty. I am sorry…I didn't buy anymore. Try using some tape for now, or leave it on the table." She turned back around and went to her digging. Tidus was in deep trouble, he went to go back inside when he heard his mother call out again. "Oh sweetie…your Daddy is going to be home in a little while. He may seem tired and cranky…best go play in your room okay?"

"Yes Momma." The boy ran back into the house…he was doomed. Walking back to the study, he decided that he would just place the piece gently back to where it was. The broken part, if it had not been damaged almost looked normal again. He set it back with care and stood back admiring it. His father usually never touched his trophies, so he knew he would not have to worry. Smiling, he ran out of the room, and to his bedroom, closing the door.

Another hour, Tidus heard the door slam, and his father shouting. Getting slightly upset, he opened the door and listened. It was a different kind of shouting, more pleasant than angry. He tip toed and walked to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Laurina! We did it. We beat those bastard Guado Glories. Glories…pfffft my ass, they SUCK! But anyway, look, I won again." He held up a treasured masterpiece. This trophy was larger than the one Tidus had broke. His eyes got large and worried. Laurina smiled and embraced him in a hug. He held her tightly and planted a large smooch on her lips. Looking around, he noticed it was just them. "Hey, where is the kid?" He looked around, and then saw Tidus standing in the doorway. "Hey Tidus, did you hear what your old man did. Come over here you little tyke!"

The boy slowly walked over, and Jecht grabbed him up. He held Tidus in one hand, and the magnificent award in the other. His father was so proud and happy.

"Wow Daddy…that's really neat!" He looked at the man, and Jecht looked back with a smile. He set his son down, and putting the trophy on the table, he walked to the refrigerator and opened the door.

"Man…I am starved. Laurina…are you making something?" He stroked his goatee and grabbed a bottle of gin. Laurina stared at him with a slight annoyance.

"Yes Jecht, I am making something. Don't drink too much, I don't feel like dealing with your inebriated ass later! Come here Tidus, help me with dinner." She turned to the stove and lit the flames under a large pan. Tidus stood next to her and awaited instructions. He seemed to forget what happened earlier.

Adding different ingredients, she got started. Jecht sipped from his glass and set the bottle on the table. Admiring his prize, he then picked it up.

"Hey babe, I am going to go put this in my study…I will be right back." Jecht picked up the large gold award, and walked towards his private quarters. Once in the room, he walked over to the corner table and looked around, figuring out if anything was out of place. Things seemed in the right order, however…things would be very grim in a moment. He made some room, and when his hand hit the Ronso piece, a large chunk fell off the table and hit the ground. Jecht squinted his eyes and looked down. Gritting his teeth, he knew exactly what had happened.

"That little runt!" He said to himself, and picking up the piece, he walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. Standing in the hallway, he cleared his throat. Laurina looked over at him with a smile, but it quickly faded into a frown when she saw the look on his face. Tidus turned as well, but held on to his mother's leg. He knew it…his father had found out.

"Jecht…what is the matter?"

Fully ignoring her, he walked over to where the boy stood and knelt down to his son's height.

"Tidus…do you want to explain to me what this is?" He held out the broken gold piece. Laurina looked down and held a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my, Tidus!" Looking over at him she grabbed his arm, and turned him to her. "I told you to stay out of Daddy's study! You naughty boy!" She was about to raise a hand to spank him, when Jecht grabbed the little boy swiftly and yanked him towards the doorway.

"You went in my study? After I told you countless times not to go in there? After your mother specifically told you to stay out, you went back in? And then touched the trophy? Didn't I tell you I would blister your little backside if you ever did that?" The glare from his father's face made Tidus start to tear up. Jecht did not wait for a response. "Come along with me you little runt…I'll show you exactly what happens when rules are broken."

Jecht took his hand and roughly led the boy down the hall into the study. There he sat down on the couch, brought the child between his knees and gave him a slight little lecture on the importance of obeying. This of course would go in one ear and out the other. To a boy of five, mischievousness was in his blood. Once that was over, he lifted Tidus up over his knee and bared his backside.

Tidus was not able to respond quickly enough, as his father's large palm came down on his small upturned bottom. The boy cried out, and held on to his father's fine muscled thigh. Jecht unleashed several hard spanks, and did not relent. He did not feel any sorrow as of right now. The boy had been warned, and now this was his penance.

"I am so very upset with you Tidus!" Said Jecht as he continued to warm the boy's behind. Tidus was full on sobbing now, and begging to be taken down. His father landed a few more smacks, and then adjusted the boy's pants. Tidus rubbed at the seat of his pants with one hand, and wiped the tears that were streaming down his face with the other. Jecht pulled out a handkerchief and pulled the boy close to him, wiping his tears.

Once the boy was slightly more calm, but still crying, Jecht got up and walked to the trophy. He shook his head, and then turned his attention to Tidus. Shaking a finger at him.

"If you ever do that again, I will take a strap to you. Do you want that Tidus?" The boy crying again, shook his head furiously.

"No! No Daddy…" He bite back his lip and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Jecht now had a slight look of empathy.

"Alright then…go to your room, and you are to stay there until I say so." He walked to the boy, and gave him a soft pat on the rear, and the boy sensing his freedom, ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Jecht just watched and then, with a deep sigh, sat back down on the couch, and stared out into the room. His son was going to be trouble later in life.


	2. Dangerous Adventure

Little Tidus was sent to his room for the remainder of the evening. He was caught playing with his father's trophies and managed to break one. His father gave him a thorough spanking. This taught him to stay away, but being a little boy full of wisdom and misfortune, he would most likely find something to get into. He sniffed back tears and his ongoing crying was making his eyes all red. He was not happy with his father.

Laurina was downstairs and looked over to her husband sitting at the table. He slowly drank from his glass of whiskey and gave her a tired glance.

"What? Every time I chastise him, I am going to get your death stare? For Yevon's sake, he's a boy…and that saying "boy's will be boy's" is nail on the head correct for our boy." Draining the last drop, he set the glass down on the table and stood up.

"I am not giving you a look. I know how he is, please…I am home with him more than you. Its his birthday tomorrow, please just let's have a good day, and hopefully he will be slightly wiser being six." She turned back around and started washing whatever dishes that were left in the sink. Jecht came around to her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You spoil the runt. But don't worry, he'll have a good birthday. I gotta get to practice. See you in a bit." He kissed her on the cheek, and she blushed and smiled at him. He turned to the door and walked out.

Tidus was asleep by the time Laurina walked into his room to check on him. Sprawled out on his stomach, he had cried himself to sleep. She put a cover over him and rubbed his back. Jecht came home late into the night and fell asleep in his chair.

The weeks past by, and Tidus had celebrated his birthday. Now being six years old, he felt like he was older and wiser, but this was just something his mother told him. He was just as naughty and adventurous.

One day Tidus ran through the front door to his house slamming the door behind him. His mother was in the kitchen chopping vegetables for a salad. She turned around as the door slammed as it had scared her. He was hoping she didn't see him as he came in because he had quite the day. He had been hanging out with some of his friends exploring, and he had managed to scrape his knees, and ripped his shirt. His elbow had been bruised and he cut his lip. He was clearly out of breath and had a exasperated look on his face, but non the less being a boy, he was very proud of the way he looked, but to his mother's dismay, he was a total disaster and had tracked mud and dirt into the house.

He had spent most of the day outside because his mother was busy cleaning, and his father, Jecht was practicing, and did not need his kid around to disturb him. He was about to continue on up to his room when his mother caught him by the arm.

"Tidus! What are you doing? My goodness, what happened to you? Where did you get all those cuts and bruises. Have you been fighting again with those boys from the other village? Did they tease you or anything? Oh Tidus, please tell me you didn't make anyone cry with your bullying!" His mother got down on her knees and took a wet cloth to him and started to wipe the dried blood from his lip. He squinted his eyes, as the pain worsened.

"Momma, I am fine, I was just eh…exploring. I was with my friends and we were rock climbing. Its no big deal, and I didn't make anybody cry. But, ouch, I may start to cry, my cuts burn."

Just as Tidus had begun to relax with his mother tending to his wounds, his father Jecht had come in from being outside. He had long black hair always done up in a red bandana. He himself sported various tattoos and had a couple of deep scars across his face from battles in the past. He had caught the last bit of conversation from his son and joined in.

"My son…crying? Well if that isn't something new. What's the matter Tidus, fall down?" Jecht set down his ball on the table, with a disapproving look at his son. "What is it now Laurina? Is Tidus upset over a few little cuts?"

He got himself a glass of water and took a long sip from it. Setting it down on the table, he sat down in a chair with a hesitated sigh. He had taken a look at Tidus and saw the cuts, but did not think differently of it, his boy was most likely just having a bit of fun.

"Jecht, Tidus hasn't done anything wrong, he was just playing with his friends, now leave us alone you great big ape. I have to finish with this, and then finish cooking. Why don't you go back outside?"

Jecht's smile on his face faded. He looked at his wife, and then took the last of his water. He chuckled and then sat back. Tidus stood by his mother's side while she continued to wipe his face. She had wiped up all the blood, and was now attending to the cuts on his knees. Jecht leaned in and spoke to his son.

"Well my boy, it seems you have had a pretty adventurous day. Where did you go with all this action and mystery?"

Tidus looked a little uncertain. He had to come clean with his parents, more his father than his mother. He had been up around Mt. Gagzet. It was far from his own home in Zanarkand. He and a couple of his friends took a shoopuf across the waters and to the mountain. It was very dangerous for a boy his age, and he would have surly gotten hurt if they had encountered fiends. He wasn't allowed to stray far from his house, let alone leave the entire area. What he was most afraid of was his father. He had barely escaped being killed by some beast that was tracking him and his two other friends. They thankfully managed to run away, but barley.

"Uh…well we went to the rock mountains, beyond the fields. You know, past Malachy's house." He looked down at his shoes, and then back at his mother. She smiled and put some ointment on his wounds. Jecht however was not buying it. Before the boy had even finished talking, Jecht knew he was lying.

"Ah, you mean the ruins over by Malachy's house? Hmmm, well that is very strange. You see...I was over there just the other day, didn't see anything like that." He gave his son a very stern look and then spoke again. "Tidus, there are no rock mountains over by the fields. They got rid of them to build more homes. Now do you want to tell me exactly where you went?"

The boy was starting to get nervous. He knew he would be punished whether he told his father the truth or lied. He might as well accept it. His mother on the other hand was always forgiving.

"Well…we kinda went to Mt. Gagazet." He flinched when he said it because he knew what was going to happen. His mother gasped and dropped a bowl she was holding, it smashed. Jecht just stared in disbelief. Tidus looked at his father.

"You want to tell me that again? You went to Mt. Gagzet?"

"Yes…" The boy said, as stating the obvious might not have been the most prudent thing to do. This displeased Jecht very much.

"Do you have any idea…I mean, how did you…Tidus…where do you come off?" Jecht could not finish his sentence. Sure he was tough on his kid, and maybe even verbally abused him, but he did care deeply for the boy. He did not want anything to happen to his only child, and to think of him and his foolish behavior made him angry. His boy was only 6 years old, and to think he went off with a couple of friends and did this. He just did not want to believe it.

"We, we took a shoopuf, and it took us right there, and we were just having a little fun, but we ran into some kind of monster and well…I got hurt a little, but we are fine Dad!" Tidus backed a way from his mother. She was just staring at him with a tear in her eye.

"Tidus, how could you? I didn't even know they allowed children to ride those things un attended!"

"Well…um, we kinda snuck on. The man said we needed a Mommy or Daddy with us, so we…" Tidus knew he should have stopped talking immediately.

"Snuck on? Tidus you could have been seriously injured or even killed!"

Tidus's eyes widened as he realized that he would very well be punished for his actions. Before he could say anything or do anything, he felt a forceful tug on his arm by his father.

"Tidus get your ass over here." Jecht said. But the boy stalled himself. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"No…no please Daddy…"

"No?….no huh?. We'll see about that." Jecht pulled the boy right over his lap. He then pulled down the boy's pants and exposed his bare backside. The boy let out a little moan, he had never gotten used to his father's spankings. They happened quite often because Tidus had a certain disregard for the rules in which his parents laid out. His mother was a lot more lenient and just threatened, but when his father was around, he never got out of it.

"Daddy, Momma…I am sorry. Please Daddy don't!" Tidus pleaded and begged, and it was rather difficult because of the position he was in, but it was worth a try.

"I would not say a word if I were you kiddo, you were extremely stupid in your decisions today, and these actions, well they can not go un punished." He seriously considered what he was going to do, but Jecht's mind was already made up. He lifted his hand in the air and it came down hard on his son's behind. The smack had left a handprint. Tidus jolted and let out a cry.

"Ow!…owwww…Daddy, please that hurts!"

"I have every intention of making sure you do not sit comfortable for a couple of hours. Little runt!"

Tidus was thrashing around when Jecht put his arm around the boy to hold him in place.

"Tidus, keep still, this is for your own good. Go ahead though…for your sake, be the cry baby that I raised. It will only help you right now is all I am going to say." he continued with each slap. Tidus winced each time his father's hand made contact with his backside.

Laurina got to her feet, shook her head and went back to the stove and continued to cook. She never liked when her husband spanked Tidus, but this time the boy was well deserving of one. She looked back and felt a little bit sorry. To see this little boy over his father's knees. Jecht was just such a brute of a man, but he would never abuse Tidus. Tidus on the other hand was full on crying, His father had a powerful hand. It stung with each slap that landed on his behind worse and worse. The little boy shook with fright. Jecht was not a man to cross, and Tidus being his son had to remember that. Jecht gave the boy one last swat and then took him off his lap.

"There, maybe that will teach you to go wandering again. When I tell you something, you had best listen to me next time."

Tidus stood crying his eyes out. His mother came to his side and helped him pull up his pants. Jecht looked at the both of them and rolled his eyes. He got up from his chair and poured himself something to drink.

"He has to learn to obey me Laurina, and you. You know that." He walked over to the table and picked up his glass and took a drink. "And you, Tidus…go up to your room. Such a crybaby. I didn't hit you too hard, be the boy I raised, not the baby!"

Tidus didn't say anything except for a few muttered gasps. He was crying so hard he was choking on his tears. His backside was more than likely a fine shade of red, and it stung. Tidus held his hands over his behind and stood by his mother. This upset Jecht because he had told the boy to go to his room. A command he did not want to repeat. Walking over to Tidus, he grabbed the boy's arm.

"I told you to go upstairs!" He walked the boy over to the stairs and sent him with another stinging slap. Turning to his wife, she had a look on her face.

"What? Don't give me that face. You can't have him under your wing all the time, how else do you expect him to grow up to be a man. Honestly Laurina, he will never learn if you constantly belittle him."

"I didn't say anything. Believe me, you think I don't know what to do when you are gone in your tournaments and escapades. I know what to do with our son when he acts up Jecht, believe me you think he hasn't received a spanking from myself?." She stood with her arms crossed. Jecht stared, but then spoke up.

"Fine…well then, I am going into town, talk to a couple of people before the big game tomorrow. Keep dinner on the back flame, I'll eat when I get back. Tell the boy he can come down in 15 minutes or so. I'll see you later." He took his ball off the table and left. Laurina finished what she was making and took the pot of food off the flame, covered it and then went up to her son's room. When she approached Tidus's room, the little boy was face down on his bed. He was still visibly upset, and was crying into his pillow. His mother came over and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Tidus, its time for you to dry your tears, and come now, I have made something for you to eat, so come downstairs with me and we will eat together okay?

The boy did not respond at once, he was still trying to hide his face from his mother. He did not know why this time was any different from previous times he had been punished. He slowly sat up on his bed and wiped his face with his arm. He then got off his bed, and went down the steps with his mother. He walked over to the table and sat down. Laurina took the pot off the stove and spooned a little bit onto a plate for Tidus, and then for herself. Tidus not really hungry took his fork and stuck it in the food. He then looked up at his mother as she sat down.

"Momma…where is Dad? Where did he go?" He had a worried look on his face as he thought something might have happened to him. He did not like his father, almost hated him at times, but he was a little concerned when his father was not around.

"Why Tidus, you know he is training for the big Blitzball game tomorrow. He'll be back later, most likely when you are in bed. Now come on, eat up. You know, I am most upset at you today. Do you know what could have happened had you been severely hurt, or even killed? Your father and I care about you too much to let anything happen to you. Don't ever go out wandering again."


	3. Shattered Windows

Tidus sat in bed hugging his mother. He did not mean to upset her, and he never wanted to make either his mother or father upset, but he could not help it sometimes, he loved being on adventure.

"Come on love, let's go downstairs, I am sure your father is going to be home in a little while, so let's go downstairs." She took his hand and the two arrived in the kitchen.

Once he got down the steps he had a little scowl on his face. He wasn't happy and still slightly mad at his father. The boy adored the time, and looked up at his mother. She smiled at him and knelt down on one knee.

"I am going to go outside baby, work in the garden for a while. If you want, you can come outside with me, or you can stay inside and play with your toys. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…maybe I will stay in the living room."

"Alright well, if you change your mind, I will be outside."

His mother walked through the door, and went out to the garden and was now weeding. Within minutes, Jecht walked through the door. He was sweating slightly from the practicing, but in no way was he done. He still had some more to do. He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. Drinking it down he noticed his son in the living room. Walking towards the child, he had a stern glance on his face.

"Hey little buddy…what are you doing inside? Come out with me and your mother. I have some guys coming over, and I want you to meet them."

"Okay Daddy." Jecht ran out the door, going to meet up with his friends.

Tidus now having both his parents outside, decided to listen to his father and opened the door to the outside, he saw his mother on her knees weeding, and looking to the other side his father was balancing a blitz ball on his head, his friends had arrived and they were talking in a circle. Jecht seeing Tidus stand and look at the men hesitated until he heard his father call to him.

"Tidus, come over here my son, I want to teach you a couple of things. Fellas you've met my son right? I know its been a while."

Tidus walked over to his father and was introduced to the two men. One's name was Judda, he was the goalkeeper on the team, and the other guy was Shalo, who was one of the defenders. Judda was as muscular as Jecht, Shalo was slightly smaller but the three men were still the biggest guys Tidus ever saw. Tidus had never been to a blitz ball game because his mother did not like to see her husband in the terrible barbaric sport. He wanted to go very badly, but his mother would hold off till Tidus was a little older. Jecht explained some things about the game, and how well his team mates and him had done. Tidus beamed at his father with amazement.

"My boy…" said Jecht as he leaned down to Tidus's height. "I am now going to practice a few things with the men, here…take this." He handed Tidus the blue blitz ball. "Go ahead, keep yourself busy."

The little boy smiled at his father. He still did not hold his father in high regards about a lot of things, but this made him slightly happy. Jecht stood back up and walked over to Shalo and Judda. They stood and talked, laughing. Tidus now holding the ball walked over to the side of the house. Jecht looked over again and spoke up.

"Tidus, you be careful around those windows or I'll blitz that backside of yours again!"

He went back to the conversation laughing. Tidus sneered at his father, which of course Jecht did not seem to see. Meanwhile Laurina was busy trying to uproot some tomatoes. She looked up and saw her son bouncing the ball on the side of the house. She smiled. Wiping her brow, she spoke up.

"Tidus, good job honey, and be careful you don't…" She was cut off by Tidus responded loudly.

"Mommy, I know, Dad told me already. He already said I had to be careful. I am not going to break the windows, I am a good player…like Daddy. I'm just going to play a little bit okay?" He was so sick of hearing about the windows. They weren't anything even special.

"Alright you, just make sure you listen to what I said." She went back to digging in her garden. Jecht was laughing at what one of the guys said. He would occasionally look over at his son balancing the ball and then falling on the ground. He smiled, he could see his son was never going to master his technique.

"Hey guys, hey…Judda, Shalo…I'll be right back, I am going to learn this little terror a thing or two." Jecht ran over to Tidus and began watching the boy. Tidus was having a hard time.

"Well well, trying to follow in my footsteps are you? I usually charge for lessons, you know…that shot is done like this." Jecht grabbed the ball and kick it towards the side of the house, it went through the air, he kicked it a double time, and then while doing a spin in the air, perfected the Jecht shot. The ball went over the house and disappeared. Tidus looked down, and then back at his old man.

"You can't do it kid, but don't worry my boy, your not the only one. No one else can do it, I'm the best!" He walked over to the box by the side of the house and pulled out another ball for Tidus. "Go ahead and practice, but eh, for your mother's sake, and so I am not in the doghouse, go practice away from the house. Don't let me catch you near the windows, and don't go near the road, too much traffic with chocobos and carriages. I'll be over with the guys, and I will be watching you every minute." Jecht tossled Tidus's hair and then walked off, but then he stopped and went back to the boy. "On a second note boy…don't try to practice the shot…you're not good enough for it. So just play nice…and again…mind those windows."

Standing in a gruff stance, Tidus held the ball to his chest. He was now a little angry because of all that Jecht had just said to him. And what was the big deal about the windows? They were just cruddy windows. He may have been only 6 years old, but he knew what he was doing. He kicked the ball a little back and fourth, balancing it on his knee, and then bouncing it on his head. He threw it and it hit the wall, it was a close call to the window. Jecht was watching and immediately called out to him.

"Hey, kiddo…watch it, watch it now!"

Shalo laughed and Judda winked at the boy. He went back to talking. This was very hard for Tidus, he couldn't go into the road, and he had to watch everything he did. With robust strength Tidus kicked the ball with all of his might, and it flew into the air, and Tidus smiled. He smiled but then it faded as it bounced back on a wall, and hit the kitchen window. The ball slammed through, and shards of glass fell all across the lawn. The impact of the window breaking caused Tidus to be knocked on the ground, he was scared. Tidus covered his head and backed away. Laurina hearing the commotion ran to the side of the house, along with Jecht following right after.

"Tidus, oh my Tidus, are you okay? Are you hurt, did any of the glass…?" Laurina was abruptly shoved out of the way as Jecht walked over to the boy. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him a little. This was indeed an embarrassing experience. He wanted to make sure Tidus was not cut by any of the glass. Tidus looked at his father and started to inch away.

"Tidus, what the hell were you thinking about? Come over here!" Still the boy did not move. Jecht walked over to the little boy. "I said…come here." After Tidus disobeyed his father by not coming to him, he grabbed the boy and starting smacking his behind.

"What did I say to you? Huh? Did you not listen? Trying to outsmart me and be all high and mighty. I told you that you could not do my shot, and I told you to stay away from the windows. Am I just not being clear to you?"

Jecht had now kneeled and had Tidus over one of his knees and continued to spank the boy. Tidus cried out. His father's hand had so much power to it. After a couple of more swats, and his backside numb, Tidus was let down. Jecht straightened himself up and walked back to his friends as if nothing had happened. Laurina walked over to a sobbing Tidus and stood him up.

"Come on you, we'll go inside. The window will be fixed tomorrow. Honestly Tidus, two times in one day, my your backside can't possibly be any better now." She took her son's hand and they both walked inside. Tidus passed his father as the two got to the front door. Jehct glared at him, and then spoke up.

"Do you see what happens gents." He said as he spoke to his two buddies. "That's the result of a failed Jecht shot! Of course breaking a window does not make it any better. Should have listened to me boy, I told you, you couldn't do it!"

"Yes, yes Jecht, I am taking our son inside. Go on, be off with your buddies. Come love, come inside and…" Laurina was cut off by her husband.

"Put him to bed Laurina. Seems to me if he is in bed, he can't cause mischief." He said as he walked closer to his wife and son. Tidus looked very upset and angry. "Don't give me that look boy! You want me to give you another one? Laurina go upstairs with Tidus and make him go to bed. I am still going to be with the guys for a little bit longer, and then I will see personally that he is asleep."

He turned back to his company and Laurina went into the house with the boy. Tidus did not say anything as he walked up to his room with his mother. She helped him change for bed, and then once he was in bed, tucked him in. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and turned down the lights.

"Goodnight my darling. Sleep tight, and I am sorry your Daddy had to punish you again. I am sure he will be up to see you a little later."

She looked at him while he lay in bed. Tidus did not say anything, but he turned to his side so he was no longer facing his mother. When she left the room and closed the door, tears streamed down his face. He had been spanked twice in the same day. He put his hands down and felt his backside. It was hot and stinging. His father sure was dead on when it came to his punishments. His cries continued until he had cried himself to sleep. Hours later when Jecht's blitz ball buddies left, he walked up to his son's room. He opened the door and stood by it. There lay his boy. The blankets were half off, and exposed was his little backside still a little pink. Jecht walked over and pulled the covers back over his son. He leaned in and ruffled Tidus's hair. He was going to kiss him, but he always felt a little unsure. Laurina came into the room and stood by her husband.

"Come Jecht, let him sleep. I am tired myself, come on. He's had a rough day, and you have a big match tomorrow. Lets go to sleep." She went to take his arm, he pulled away slightly.

"Heh, he is such a little trouble maker. Ah well, you can't blame the kid, taking after his father."

"Yes, he is everything like you, and he tries so hard to please you Jecht. I think after your game you need to spend some quality time with him. Come, please lets go to bed."

"Alright, alright, let's go to sleep." He stood looking at the boy, and then taking his wife's hand, he turned the light off, and with the two leaving, a little boy was left sleeping deeply into dream land.


	4. Naughty Words

Laurina was the first to wake up the next morning. She looked over and saw Jecht and his sleeping self made her smile. Getting up, she decided to go and see if her darling little boy was awake yet. She walked up the stairs, and approached the boy's room. Hearing his little voice, she walked in.

Tidus was sitting on his floor in nothing but his shirt and playing with some toys of his. He looked up as his mother stood by the door smiling.

"Hi Momma!" He said as he got up and walked over to her hugging her legs. She knelt down and hugged him back, kissing him on the cheek.

"How is my darling little boy? Did you sleep alright?" Clearing the hair out of his eyes, she couldn't help but continuing smiling at him. He smiled and rubbed his tummy.

"Momma…I slept good…I am hungry, can we go and have some breakfast please?" He smiled at her angelically. Taking his hand, the two walked down the steps and approached the kitchen.

She had the boy sit down at the table while she decided on making wheat cakes for the three to eat. She began to get out the proper ingredients out and the correct pan. As she did this, Tidus tapped his fingers on the table and looked around the room. Jecht was still in the room, and since it was off of the kitchen, he could hear the man talking to himself. Sometimes his father would do calisthenics in the morning before anything else. As he listened, he smiled.

"One…Two…Three…ugh…Shit!" Said Jecht from inside the room. Tidus's eyes grew wide as he put a hand to his mouth and looked over at his mother, but she was too busy. If she hadn't heard the naughty outburst from his father, then it wasn't a bad thing. He stayed at the table, and waited for his breakfast. Jecht finishing walked into the kitchen sweating slightly and looking annoyed. His hand had a slash on it, and Tidus spoke up.

"Daddy? What happened to your hand?" He gazed at the cut that was gushing slightly with blood. Jecht walked to the sink, ran water over it, and then looked at his son with a smile.

"Eh, I just hit it against something in the room, its nothing. Of course…I need to eat quickly and see about getting those windows fixed…due to some little boy's antics yesterday. Shit…my hand hurts." He raised an eyebrow and Laurina turned to him setting a plate down in front of him.

"Jecht…be quiet, sit down, and eat." She set down a plate in front of the boy as well, and happily excited he started eating his little cakes. Laurina smiled and finished with the pan she was using, setting it in the sink.

Jecht quickly shoved down his breakfast and stood up from his seat. Looking over at his wife.

"I will be outside for a long while, seeing about fixing the window. I have to go into the village and get some supplies. See that the kid stays out of trouble…can't afford to have more than one window broken." Looking over at the blond fair skinned boy, he sternly spoke. "Understand that runt?"

"Yes Daddy." Said Tidus as he finished up his food, and Laurina took the plate. Jecht left the room, changed quickly and left the house having the door slam on his way out. Tidus knew his father was still slightly upset at him. He was cleaned up, and shooed outside, but not without Laurina following him to the garden.

She gave him a trowel and he happily dug in the dirt, while she planted some pumpkin seeds. She went on for about a half hour, until Tidus got bored, and threw the digging utensil aside. His mother was busy, so he got up and ran to another side of the house. Being out of the watchful eye of his mother made it all the more better to explore. He saw a pile of wood, and usually a pile of wood held all sorts of little creatures hiding underneath. He ran over to it, and lifting one of the stray pieces. Underneath was a medium snake. It was not happy to be disturbed from the likes of a curious little boy. It lashed out at him, and this caused Tidus to drop the wood, giving him a hefty splinter.

"SHIT!" Shouted the little boy. He suddenly closed his mouth, hoping his mother did not hear him. He looked down at his finger and the splinter. It was in pretty deep and tears started to form in his eyes. He suddenly looked up and felt a presence near him. Looking over he saw his mother standing staring back at him with her hands on her hips. It was apparent she had heard him.

"Excuse me young man…what did you just say?" She glared at the little boy who stuttered and bit back his lip.

"Um…I got a splinter Momma." He held up his finger and started to back away, but she caught his arm and walked him towards the front door.

"I heard what you said Tidus, and I am not happy…come inside right now." She hauled the child to the house, and approached the sink. Picking him up, she grabbed a bar of soap, rubbed some on her finger, and opened his mouth. He went to object.

"No! No Mommy…please I don't want soap!" He moved his head around so she could get him, but she did manage, and opened it wide. Rubbing the soap on his teeth, she got a generous amount on.

Very upset, Tidus was let down and stamped his feet up and down, and spitting out the disgustingness that was in his mouth. Laurina grabbed his arm, and led him over to the small stool in the corner.

"You will sit there until I say its time for you to leave the corner. You know better than to utter naughty words young man. Ten minutes." She turned him, and he faced the wall, while all the long trying to spit out the remnants of the soap. Laurina then proceeded to start some lunch.

Jecht was just walking in when he saw his wife by the sink. Giving her a smack on her rear end, she turned to him and smiled tiredly, and he gave her a gentle kiss. Looking around he noticed the boy was sitting in the corner. Raising an eyebrow, he cleared his throat and Tidus looked back giving his father a worried glance. Jecht walked over and crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"Hi Daddy…"

"Hello runt…why are you sitting there? Did something I would not approve of I suppose?" He started to laugh, but then saw Laurina walk over wiping her hands.

"Your son uttered a bad word…course I can't blame him…you said it this morning…and I already warned you, Tidus is like a sponge." She shook a wooden spoon she had been using to stir the soup she was preparing at him. "Watch it buddy!"

Jecht watched her walk back over to the stove, and then he turned his attention back to the boy, kneeling down he smiled slightly at the boy.

"Just you watch your little mouth young man…I don't want to get in trouble either." He ruffled the boy's hair and then stood up. Looking at his wife, he spoke gently. "Laurina, I am going to take a nap for a little while…just hold lunch, serve the boy and yourself. Ugh, I have a late practice tonight, so I will eat before I leave."

"Um alright…and what about the fixing of the window?"

"Ah…well that might take a little longer, have to get someone from Djose, and that might be a week or so. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Alright, I will see you in a little while." He walked out of the kitchen and went to his and her room. Closing the door slightly, he flopped on the bed, and was soon passed out.

"Alright little man…you may come away from the corner. Come here to the sink, so I can wash your hands, and then I will give you some soup." She watched as the little boy pouted and walked over to wash his hands.

"I might as well just wipe the soap from my teeth…they got enough clean on them already!" Said the boy in a muttered tone. This did not escape Laurina hearing the smart mouthed boy. She simply turned him around, pulled down his shorts, and smacked him twice hard on his backside.

He jumped up and down stamping his feet, and turned back at her crying. She did not have the time nor patience to deal with a little attitude.

"Go right upstairs for that little show of attitude!" She stood waiting, and Tidus wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, and turned to the edge of the stairs, stomping up them. Laurina shook her head. Such a boy she had.

While he walked upstairs, he was very upset and did not want to stay in his room, but he also did not want to get into anymore trouble with his mother, or even his father. Thankfully the man was asleep and did not witness anything.

It was boring in his room, but he did not bother trying to escape because something always happened badly. Sitting down on the floor, he just decided to play with his toys. His splinter in his finger was still there, and it hurt, but he was going to be a big boy, and deal with it.

Down in the kitchen, Laurina had cleaned up and walked into the bedroom where he husband was sleeping in the bed. She smiled at him and leaned down planting a kiss on his forehead. When she went to turn around, a hand grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. Bewildered she looked down at her husband, who was now awake, and laughed.

"What are you doing? Scaring me to almost death!" She grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks. He pulled her closer and kissed.

"Where is my son off to?" Jecht said as he was yawning and getting up from his short, but very sweet nap. Laurina stood up and looked him in the eyes with an exasperated expression.

"Oh your son decided to get a little sassy with me, so he is up in his room." She looked into her husband's face as he held back some laughter. She got upset. "What are you laughing at?"

"Come on Laurina…I heard him…I was awake actually, and you have to admit, it was pretty humorous. Jecht burst into laughter, only to be giving a stern look from his better half. She was not amused, and walked out of the room into the kitchen. Jecht stayed in the bed smirking to himself, "Shit…don't want to piss her off now." He threw back the blankets, and walked into the kitchen.

"Love…I am sorry." he walked over to Laurina. She accepted his apology and he hugged her tightly around the waist, emphasizing on her backside with a squeeze. She turned around and pushed him playfully.

"Oh get on with you! Such a troubling man I am married too, oh my Yevon…go check on the boy and see what he is doing will you?" She swatted him away, and laughing he walked up the stairs.

Tidus was on his stomach, laying on the floor with his toys. He was very much in a trance as the creatures he was playing with were fighting the good guys on the other side of the floor. Jecht approached the door, and it was slightly ajar. He watched his son, and smiled. The little boy picked up one of the sand worm creatures and made it pounce on one of the heroes. He yelled out as it landed and he did it with a force, that one of the arms on his hero's broke. Very upset, the boy slammed the worm down with a fierce yell, and another naughty word.

"Shit! Ugh…stupid worm, always breaking my heroes." He picked it back up and threw it hard, aiming for the bed…but of course with the child's luck…it bounced off the bed and went right through the window.

The boy jumped right up and ran over to where the object had went through. He swallowed a large lump that formed in his throat and said loudly to himself.

"Oh no…I am in trouble!" He couldn't have been more right stating that, because as soon as the words left his lips, his bedroom door opened and there stood Jecht with a fiery look upon his face, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tidus…" Was all the man said as her purveyed the damage, and then stared into his young son's terrified eyes.


	5. I Can Fly Right?

Tidus stood looking at his father's fiery eyes and started to back away. His father had always used bad language in front of him, and always meant to withhold because like his wife said, the boy was like a sponge. Jecht continued glaring at the child. He closed the door and the child stood perfectly still.

"Young man…I told you to watch your language…you're just asking to be spanked huh?" He lifted an eyebrow and waited for the frightened child. Tidus broke down in sobs. He looked over at the bed where some broken glass was, and then he squinted as the splinter in his finger throbbed.

"Daddy…please don't spank me…I am sorry, I tried to be good, and it was an accident. And…and I have a splinter. It hurts Daddy!" He looked up at the man while tears streamed down his face. Jecht scratched the side of his scruffy face, and walked over to an undamaged part of his bed, and pulled the boy over.

"Runt…I am not going to punish you, and we'll hide from your mother the fact that you used another naughty word. Now, show me your finger, and we will take care of the hurt okay buddy?" He took the boy's finger and moaning slightly, Tidus started to whine. "Calm down…its not the worst thing in the world. Man up little boy."

He squeezed the boy's finger and biting back on his lip, with tears falling, the boy looked away. Jecht managed to get it out, and then in his gruff exterior, he kissed the child's forehead.

"There…see that wasn't so bad. Now, um…in regards to your behavior with your mother…that was extremely naughty of you." He leaned the child against his knee and gave him a few playful swipes at the child's backside. Tidus laughed, and then looked up.

"Daddy…do I have to stay in my room?"

"Uh…yeah kid…sorry, I have to see about this window you "accidentally" broke right? You're mother is not going to be happy, but I suppose I can make something up." He stood up placing a hand on the boy's head. "See you later tyke." Walking towards the door, he opened it, and left the room.

Walking down the steps, he saw Laurina standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed and she was staring at him with daggers. Sensing he might say the wrong thing, he casually strolled in and gave her a slight grin.

"Uh…hey? What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" He sensed that he might have done the wrong thing with their son, and she waited for a moment before saying something.

"Jecht…for Yevon's sake, you haven't even fixed those windows yet!" She threw her hands up in the air, and went back to preparing something. Jecht knew that he shouldn't even bother arguing with her, because he would lose the argument.

"Fine…I will go and see about the window…_pain in my ass_." He said the last words in low tones so she would not hear him. He went outside for a good while.

Meanwhile back in his room, Tidus was relieved to have gotten away with punishment from his father. He sat back down on the floor and began to play with his toys like before. Making one of his creatures fly, he suddenly got an idea, as he stood up he heard his mother calling his name from down the steps. The boy jumped to his feet and opened the door looking down the steps at Laurina.

"Come downstairs young man…I want to have a word with you." She was standing with her hands to her sides and had a slightly irritated look on her face. Either it was the mood that Jecht had made her in, or she was still slightly angry with her son.

The boy ran down the steps and stood before his mother. She looked down and smiled at him slightly. "You…go sit at the table and have some lunch…you really are my little trouble boy."

The boy nodded and pulled himself up on a chair, and Laurina gave him some soup. Slurping it down, she looked outside and saw Jecht working hard. She had felt bad because she had gotten slightly annoyed because he was not working earlier, but the fact that he was doing it now made it slightly better. He was eating his soup when he saw his tied father walk in with a sweaty face. He kissed his wife walking in, and looked over at the boy.

"Oh…you're released from your room little man? Oh well…I am going to take a shower Laurina." He walked away towards the bathroom and closed the door.

Tidus finished his dinner and went to get down from his chair. As he walked off, he was stopped by his mother clearing her throat.

"Where are you going?"

"I…I want to go outside and play. Its still nice outside Mommy…can I play?" His eyes grew wide, and she had no other choice but to let him go. Shooing him out the door, she told him to be careful and not to go near the windows.

Tidus walked outside. It was slightly windy out and he felt the fresh breeze in his face. His father was still inside, and his mother was now occupied. He clasped two hands together and thought to himself that the outside was now all his…at least for now. The yard was large where he would often play. Because he was told to stay away from the windows, did not mean he couldn't find something else to. He looked up and saw all the birds in the sky, and something snapped in his mind. With it being as windy as it was, maybe he could fly too? He looked around and tried to find a place where he could embark on flight. There was a fence that separated the neighbors house, from Tidus's. He ran over to it, and hoisted himself up. He had to be careful, getting another splinter would not be wise. The fence was aside a shed type where Jecht usually kept his blitz ball equipment. It would be perfect.

Jecht got out of the shower and walked out into the kitchen with a towel around his waist, and one that he was using to dry his soaking head. Laurina was sitting at the table reading a book and stirring a spoon in her tear looking quite contempt. He smiled and then looked around at the obviously absent child.

"Hey, where is the kid?" He looked right at his wife and she finished the page she was on and then looked up at him.

"Oh, he wanted to go outside, so I told him to play. Its most likely better this way. He can tire himself out. Getting him to bed lately is a chore. He never seems to want to go to sleep. Maybe he is getting to that age you know?" Picking up the cup, she took a sip, and set it down.

"There is no chore getting him to sleep for me. Nothing a quick firm smack to his backside won't cure. Come on love…I just got out of the shower…and I'm naked…care to have a little fun?" He gave her a dashing smile, but she did not seem amused.

"Oh Jecht…give it a rest…I need to get some things done…and…" Suddenly she felt like something was wrong. Walking over to the window, she suddenly held her hands to her mouth holding in a gasp. "Oh my god!" Pointing to the window, she turned to Jecht.

"What? What are you screeching about woman?" He said as he threw on his black shorts and cast aside the towel that he was wearing.

"Tidus! Jecht…he is on top of the shed…what is he trying to do?" She went to go outside, but Jecht held her back.

"Stop…I will handle it. Little menace. He was talking the other day about if people could fly, I never thought he would actually try it. God…he is really trying my patience." Jecht ran through the door with Laurina following closely.

Tidus stood high above where he looked down and saw that he was not extremely high up, but still it was somewhat scary. Standing to the ledge, he held out two arms, as to imitate a bird. Jecht quickly ran out, and his wife, who had no choice but to yell out, did so.

"Tidus! TIDUS!" She yelled, but the boy did not seem to hear because it was very windy outside. As he proceeded, his little feet stepped off the ledge and waved frantically, but nothing was happening. A sense and wave of terror came arcoss him.

"Ahhhhhh, help! Daddy, Mommy!" He closed his eyes and thought it was all over until he was caught in the arms of Jecht. The boy found himself being brought inside swiftly.

"Tidus…I really don't know what to say to you." Jecht held the boy tightly, and walked into the house. The tone of his father's voice was different sounding. It sounded like he was angry, and then also had a scared sense to it. The boy held on to his father tight.

He was soon sorely sorry for the events that were to happen. Jecht walked into the living room, and of course the boy was set in front of the man who breathed deeply.

"Do you understand what you just did?" Not taking an eye off the child, Tidus hiccupped and nodded nervously.

"I…I tried to fly Daddy…I could have done it!" He was silenced by a quick smack to his backside.

"No, no you could have not. What you did was extremely dangerous, and I am not tolerating your disobedience any longer." He swiftly and surly took down the boy's pants, and leaned him over a knee.

Unleashing several firm slaps to the boy's behind, Tidus burst into tears. He had no idea that trying to fly was wrong. Jecht on the other hand had been more worried than anything in the time the child had stepped off the ledge, and jumped. Giving the boy one more slap, he held him to his chest.

"Don't you ever, EVER climb up on the shed again. If I catch you up there, you will be more than sorry. Now come…we'll go outside, your mother must be more than batty at what you did. Apologize to her, and we'll practice some more blitz ball okay?" He held out a hand for the boy, who calmly took it amongst the sniffles.

The two walked outside, and when Laurina saw him, she fell to her knees. Tidus walked over to her and hugged her. She held him tightly and cried. Tidus now felt more than awful. He did not like to see her upset.

"Oh Tidus…promise Mommy you'll never try to fly again." Holding him tighter, he sniffed again and spoke up.

"Yes Momma…I am sorry." The two shared some more words until Jecht spoke up.

"Come on little man…Yevon knows how long it will be for me to train you into a superior player like myself. Come on lets go!" He grabbed one of the balls from the shed, and took the boy's hand and they ran into the clearing in the yard. Laurina just stood there smiling.


	6. Unexpected Changes and Endings

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Jecht trained his son, and some days were easier, while others were hard. The boy had had another birthday, and at the ripe age of seven, he felt older and wiser. He enjoyed the time spent outside, but seemed to notice his father growing distant, and most of the time in a bad mood. He would push the boy harder, and when Tidus did not exceed his father's expectations, he was confined to his room. A very upsetting compromise to be in since he had grown to love blitz ball now.

One particularly long hot afternoon, Tidus was woken up by his mother calling up the stairs for him to him to come down for some breakfast. He rolled over in his bed. It was the weekend, and that meant that he would not see his father much, but still…it would be rare for the man to even be around for an hour. He rolled out of bed and ran down the steps. Laurina was standing at the stove, piling pancakes onto a plate. She turned around with a slight smile, and set the plate down on the table.

"Hi Momma…um…is everything okay?" He pulled out a chair and sat down. Grabbing a fork, he dug into his breakfast, while his mother sat down next to him watching the boy consume the food. She sighed. Tidus looked up again. "Mom?"

"I am fine sweetie…just a little bit tired."

After taking another bite of his food, he looked outside. It was cloudy outside, and looked like it was going to rain, but Jecht was nowhere to be found.

"Mom…where is Dad?"

"Oh…he had practice, left very early this morning, he has a game in a week…a very important game, and will be busy."

"But it looks like it is going to rain, he can't practice in the rain. I am never going to get to see him." He swallowed and watched his mother stand up and look out the window. She turned to him with a gentle expression.

"He went out early…he shouldn't be back late, besides he'll be extremely tired. I am sure you can find something to do. Now finish up, so I can get the dishes cleaned, and then you go and get dressed."

"Okay…" Tidus was not sure what was going on with his mother, but he knew that she was not acting the same way she had always been. Perhaps something had happened when she and his father were awake in the morning.

He put down his fork, and took the plate to the sink. Setting it down, he quickly ran out of the room, and back upstairs to get dressed. Arriving back in his room, he looked over at the window that was not yet repaired. Smirking slightly, he wondered when that was going to happen. Shrugging his shoulders, he got dressed. He had an idea and decided that if his father was so busy, he would just visit himself. He had a pretty good idea that since there was a game in the main stadium in Zanarkand, the players were there already. He loved going there, usually when he was finished with school, some of his friends would sneak in and take a look around, before the security would force them to leave.

Leaving his room, he soon arrived back down into the kitchen. His mother was nowhere to be found. Calling her name, he went into the living room, into his father's trophy room, in their bedroom, and then back into the dining room. When he could not find her, he just figured she would know that he went out to play. After all, she did say that he should find something to do.

Going out the back door, he opened it, and was soon on his way. He hadn't figured how he would get to see his father, but being that since he was older from the previous time he tried to get somewhere, he figured it was better. He ran to his friend's house, Malachy's. The boy also had a father on the team, and missed him as well. It would be perfect, they would surprise the father's and then everything would be fine.

Knocking on the door, Malachy's mother answered. She smiled, and leaned down to him.

"Why hello Tidus…here to see Malachy? I will get him." She left and walked into the house, while Tidus crept in. "Malachy…Tidus is here, come on love…its good for the two of you to go out and play."

Malachy ran out into the hall where his friend was standing, and smiled. Turning back to his mother, he grinned.

"Be back later Mom!"

"Okay, you two be careful, and Chy…you be home by dinner okay?"

"Yup…come on Tidus." The boy grabbed his friend and the two ran off. As they ran, they were now a ways away from the house. Malachy stopped, and eyed his friend. "My dad and your dad have a big game soon, why don't we surprise them and go to the practice?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking…but uh…how do you suppose we get there? My dad was really mad when we first took a shoopuf…I couldn't sit down for a whole day!"

"Well, we are older…but uh…hmmm…well, why don't we go, watch them play, and maybe have them not find out?"

"Yeah!" Tidus and his friend ran, and as they approached the next village, because it was not that far from where they were, they found an area where they could board one of the large creatures. The clerk standing by did not object because there were all sorts of people came and went. The boys got on, and next stop was the stadium.

"Ugh, come on…we have been there for nearly three hours, I am so freaking tired…I need to go home, soak in the tub, and spend some time with my kid, before he hates me forever!" Yelled Jecht as he kicked one of the balls over to a teammate.

"Yeah…but what are you going to do Jecht…I mean I want to see my kid too, Malachy has been bugging me to take him to Besaid."

"Yeah, Judda…I know my boy would want to go out that way as well. Hopefully once we are done with this game, I'll be able to see him for a little while…before I have to…you know…go away."

Judda stopping bouncing a ball on his knee, and it dropped to the ground. Looking slightly bewildered, he looked at the man.

"Well, you know…the training we have, after the game. Its going to happen out in sea. I am slightly annoyed, but oh well. I just know that it will be a long journey for the team, but what won't kill us, only makes us stronger."

"Yeah…yeah you are right. Come on, lets get to it then, perhaps if we get done, I can finally get a hot dinner, I have been in dutch with the wife for the last couple of days, and Malachy is pretty upset with me as well."

Meanwhile on the shoopuf, Tidus and Malachy were arriving at the stadium. They got through the gates, and heard the noises from the men playing. Tidus's eyes lit up, he was going to get to see his father, in action. Malachy was also excited, he got to see his father more often than Tidus, because Jecht was the highest player on the team, so he was practicing more often than anyone else there. The boys made themselves hidden so they would not get into trouble. They figured they would stay for a little while, watch the practice, and then leave. They would be back before dinner, and everything would be fine.

The shoopuf arrived at its destination, and the two boys got off. Because there was practice going on, the stadium did not have security, at least much security. They walked calmly as to not make any notice that they were there. Tidus's eyed widened as they walked throughout the corridors that lead to the field. Getting to the stairs that led upward, they looked over the railing. The field looked like it was far away from where they were standing. This made it easier, so they wouldn't be seen.

"Wow…look at them all. But…why aren't they practicing with the water? That's not fair." Tidus said and Malachy nodded.

"My dad says sometimes they do, and sometimes they don't. I think it just wastes a lot of water…I don't know. But look, wow…look at your dad, is there anything he can't do?"

Tidus smiled at his friend, but then leaned against the railing. Yeah, there were a couple of things he actually couldn't do. He wasn't there much lately, and that upset the child. Even Tidus's mother wasn't paying him any mind, most of the time, she was spending more time with her husband, and sometimes forgot about dinner, and quality time. Usually Tidus would do something drastic to get their attention. Results would be punishment, but he wanted to make sure they knew he was around.

"Yeah…my dad is the greatest." Tidus swallowed the lump in his throat. He squinted his eyes, and saw his dad laughing while talking to the other teammates.

"Yeah so Judda, anyway why don't you get on the other side of the field, and then I will shoot from here." Looking over to his other friend, he whistled. "Hey, Shalo get on the side with Judda. And Marlo…get to my right, I think we'll be alright here."

The two teams played. The other three members on the team watched, and talked amongst themselves. All in all, the Zanarkand Abes were an impressive team. Malachy smiled, as he watched his own father. The boy's were so intertwined into watching their father, they hadn't noticed someone approaching them.

"Hey you two! Just what do you think you are doing here? This is a restricted area, only game players are allowed!"

Tidus turned around and looked at a gruff looking security guard glaring at the two. Malachy who was still watching his father, turned suddenly and yelped slightly loudly. The stadium being as empty as it was, echoed. The members of the team looked up to the right corner where the voices were coming from. Jecht peered and could not make out exactly what was going on, and Judda looked on as well.

"Oh shit! Malachy, come on…run away…we gotta get out of here!" Tidus grabbed his friend's hand and the two boy's scurried away from the guard, before the man could realize what they were doing.

"Hey! Get back here you two!"

Running the children had no idea where to go. Meanwhile down on the game floor, Judda who was holding a ball gave a grim stare to Jecht.

"Hey Jecht…what do you suppose is going on there?"

"I don't know…looks like a couple of kids got into the arena…pftt…little runts…always wanting to see me in action." He smiled, but as he watched the two run, his gaze narrowed and one of the children looked vaguely familiar. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"Judda…you want to take a closer look at who is running away from Gareth?"

Judda looked with a hand over his eye, and suddenly they grew wide. Curling his lip, he looked back over at his teammate.

"Why of all the nerve…seriously…those two ought to be tied up and thrown in a time out."

"Hey guys…are we going to finish or what?" Shouted one of the other team members sitting on the sidelines. Jecht threw his an aggravated stare, and the member quickly silenced himself.

"Watch this guys." Jecht took one of the blitz balls and with a superior kick, performed his Jecht shot, right into the stands, directed at the two boys. The ball flew into the air, and right as the children were running bounced right in front of them, scaring them, and knocking them onto the ground.

"Ahhhhh…" Shouted Tidus as he landed, and with a firm grip, Gareth the guard apprehended the two children by the backs of their shirts, and went to haul them out of the stadium. Jecht seeing this, as he was laughing yelled up to him.

"Hey, Gareth…bring the little menaces down here will ya?" He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Gareth hearing this followed through with his orders, and with the two boys whimpering, knowing they had been found out, were escorted to their fathers.

Judda was just as surprised as Jecht. He could not believe the gall of these two. Arriving with the boys, Gareth set them down in front of the whole team.

"As delivered Jecht…I was going to throw them out, but eh…I assume you know who they are?"

Jecht kept an eye on Tidus, and then looking to the guard, he smiled.

"Oh yeah…I suppose he looks familiar…I suppose his father won't be too happy about him being so far from home…right Tidus?"

The boy gulped, and fiddled with his fingers, and then looked up at Jecht.

"Dad…please…I am sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Oh you haven't begun to be sorry Tidus." Jecht's words made the boy tight lipped. Judda looked over at his father who only had daggers for the boy.

"Hi dad…"

"Malachy…I suppose this wasn't all of Tidus's bright idea?"

"Um…well…we had hoped you wouldn't find out." The child had started to get upset, and wiped a tear out of his eyes. Judda was not to be trifled with.

"Come…we are going home. I have a very good notion that Tidus will not be seeing you for a little while…and you had best believe that!"

"But dad! We were just going to sit here and watch, and…" The boy's hand was quickly grabbed by his father.

"Oh you will find that sitting will be a very difficult experience for you once I am through with you. We're going home…right now." He held the boy, and glanced over to Jecht and Shalo. "I will see you guys at the next practice. Till then. Come on Malachy…you're mother is going to be furious."

Judda walked up the stairs towards the main entrance, while the boy tried to reason with his father. It was no use. Now all attention was on Tidus. He looked to the other team members who were all slightly annoyed that their practice was cut short. Jecht and Judda would get the brunt irked attitudes of the members. Letting out a slight moan, Tidus held his head down.

"Okay guys…I guess we have no choice but to end…sorry. I'll see you guys at the next practice…don't be late…it'll be a full day."

The other members murmured and walked off. Leaving father and son alone. Jecht just stared at the boy. He knew his son was full of adventure, but just shook his head. Tidus was not very good at listening, and this was something Jecht did not tolerate.

"Come on…we are going home." Tidus followed and started to stammer slightly. Stopping and looked back, Jecht pulled him close. "Do not say a word…I am deeply upset with you." Releasing the child, Tidus knew he was in more trouble than he could possibly imagine.

They arrived at the shoopuf that would take them home. Jecht paid the fare and though the ride was long, unfortunately it was after dark when they arrived home. Laurina was waiting by the door, she looked very saddened. They got to the door, and Jecht had Tidus walk in first.

"Hello love…looks like practice got cut a little short." Jecht breathed in deep, and then shook his head.

"Yes…I received a phone call from Judda…seems like Malachy and Tidus need to be separated for a while." She did not look her son in the eye, but kept a close gaze at her husband.

"Yeah, well…I know what needs to happen, and there is no other way to handle it." Jecht walked over to the sink faucet and turned it on. Leaning his head in, he drank from it, exhausted. Turning it off, he looked back at the boy. "Tidus…go get my belt." He wiped his mouth, and Tidus suddenly looked up. He did not dare disobey his father, and quickly nodded. Running into his parents room, he grabbed the belt which was laid over the bed frame.

Laurina who never wanted to witness her son's punishment excused herself to the spare room of the house. Its where she kept busy with her books. She kissed Jecht, and told him to go easy on the boy, as he was still slightly young. Jecht promised her, it was for the boy's own good.

Returning back with the black leather implement, Tidus handed it to his father.

"Right then…into the living room with you." The boy walked first, and Jecht followed behind him. They arrived at Jecht's chair that he always sat on. Sitting down, Tidus stood before him, giving his father a morose stare. Jecht was not having this. "Tidus…have you not learned anything? You were warned not to wander…and the shoopuf? I don't know what to say. But if a spanking is the only way you'll learn, then so be it."

Jecht pulled the boy close, and put him over his lap. Tidus getting very upset, held his father's muscular thigh, and readied himself. The man took down the boy's shorts, and bared his backside. He started by giving the boy a couple hard slaps open palm. Jolting from the shock, and pain, Tidus started to cry. He gripped his father's leg, and sobbed.

"Is this the last time (smack), this is going to happen (smack) Tidus? I am not going to tell you (smack) again. (Smack!) Jecht finished by hand, and then grabbed the belt. Folding it, he had to remember to not be as hard. The boy was to learn his lesson, but not be beaten.

"Owwwww….Daddy! I'm sorry….(sniff) I am soooo sorry! (sniff) (sniff….choke)." The boy was crying so hard, Jecht almost felt bad…almost.

Raising the belt in the air, it came down with a crisp smack. Tidus could not react quick enough as the leather came down several more times across the boy's already sorry backside. A sobbing mess was Tidus, and after two more licks, Jecht finally stopped. He fixed the boy's undergarments and shorts and stood the child up. He pulled him close, and put a finer to the boy's chin raising it so he was facing his father.

"Look at me Tidus." Tidus rubbed his eyes with one hand, and kept his other hand firmly on his behind, rubbing most appropriately. "You have been warned…you will not EVER ride a shoopuf or go off on your own, or with one of your silly little friends again. **Do…You…Understand…Me?**" jecht raised an eyebrow. He expected an answer right away.

"Yes…yes! Daddy, yes…I am sorry!"

"Good…now…come here." Jecht pulled the boy into a gruff hug. He truly loved the kid, and was amazed how much one boy's sense of adventure could take him. Once he was finished sobbing, Tidus also embraced the man. "Okay…well, now that we have established a rule, set in stone, I have to get ready and prepared for a journey. Go and tell your mother to see about preparing something, and then…straight upstairs."

Tidus nodded, and ran to where his mother was. She gave him a hug, scolded him for being so naughty, and kissed his tear stained face. She patted him on the backside and he ran up the stairs. She prepared dinner, and the two adults ate.

The following day, Jecht needed to prepare for his training out at sea. It was the real thing. Tidus had said goodbye to his father, but it wasn't very heart felt. He would miss the man, but it would be only a matter of time till he did something else to displease his father, and wind up over the man's knees again. Laurina kissed her husband and wiped her tears.

Jecht disappeared one day while training out at sea, where he came in contact with Sin, the savage beast resting in the waters. He was never heard from again. Years past, and Tidus lost his mother to what most people called a broken heart. The boy grew up to hate and resent his father, and these feelings never changed until the day he met up with the man called Jecht, and finally overpowering his might dad, he vanquished. Tidus's last moments with the man however did bring out some emotions. He felt things should have been different. It had been a long ten years that Jecht disappeared. Only when the young man was arriving to the Farplane, did he truly understand his father. Jecht, the man…the legend.


End file.
